The equation of a circle is given below. $(x+7)^{2}+(y+8)^{2} = \dfrac{4}{9}$ What is its center? $($
Solution: Standard equation of the circle A circle is the collection of all points at a distance ${r}$ from a center $({h},{k})$. We can use the Pythagorean theorem to write an equation to relate the center and radius. $({h},{k})$ ${r}$ $x-{h}$ $y-{k}$ $(x, y)$ $\begin{aligned} a^2+b^2&=c^2\\\\ (x - {h})^2 + (y - {k})^2 &= {r}^2 \end{aligned}$ Rewriting the given equation We can rewrite the given equation as: $\begin{aligned}(x+7)^{2}+(y+8)^{2} &= \dfrac{4}{9}\\\\ (x - {(-7)})^2 + (y - {(-8)})^2 &= { \dfrac{4}{9}}\end{aligned}$ Finding the center According to the rewritten equation, we can see that the center of the circle is $({-7}, {-8})$. Finding the radius According to the standard equation of the circle, we get that ${r^2}={ \dfrac{4}{9}}$. Solving for the radius, we get that $r={\sqrt{ \dfrac{4}{9}}}= {\dfrac23}$. Summary The circle is centered at $(-7, -8)$. The circle has a radius of $\dfrac23$ units.